


Ready Now

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Cutesy, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Jonathan Kent, a 17 year old highschool Junior, and Damian Wayne, 18 year old highschool Senior, have been best friends for a long time, both in uniform and out. So when Jon realized that Damian's been acting strange, or rather stranger then usual, he confronts him and gets an answer he wasn't expecting...This work ignores the recent choices of Bendis, and also yes, I messed with their ages to only make them a year apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee so I haven't really seen many fics like this. If you read the tags then you know what's up, if not. Read on and I hope you enjoy!

Damian had been avoiding Jon.

He just realized it in his Math class, seventh period, on Friday. And it was like a kryptonite knife to the gut. To anyone viewing their relationship from the outside, even to Clark or Bruce, it would appear that nothing was wrong. Damian still met him after first period and walked to their AP history together, Damian still sat with him at lunch, they still studied together during their free period, on Tuesday night Damian still came to Metropolis and patrolled with Jon and then spent the night. 

But Jon had been realizing something was off, before he even knew that he had realized it. Thinking back, it had started with little things. Damian not making eye contact, something he had always been big on. He didn't laugh as much at Jon's jokes, something he had gotten quite used to in the past few years. He didn't text as much, which on its own, wasn't very odd, Dames had never been much of a texter. But nothing had been enough to make Jon think something was wrong. Hell, he had come to the football game last night just to watch Jon! But something was definitely off and now that Jon had realized it, he was shocked by how much he had missed or filed away under other causes.

The bell ringing nearly shattered Jon's ears. He had been unconsciously pushing his hearing out, finding Damian's heartbeat in the three story brick building. It was calm and steady, almost never changing pace. It was an anchor for Jon, in times of insanity, and was serving the same purpose now as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what could be making his best friend pull away. As he yanked his hearing back into the current area, he was deafened for a moment by people talking loudly, slamming books closed and shoving things into their bags. Like a robot, Jon began packing up, sliding his calculator and pencils back into the front pocket of his backpack. Book in the largest, notebook in the back pocket. He zipped it up, letting the crowd of the classroom file past him before standing and slinging the black and blue backpack over his shoulder, pulling his phone out of the waterbottle pocket.

He didn't miss the concerned look his teacher gave him as he shuffled past his desk. But frankly he didn't care, slowly walking towards the staircase that he knew Damian would be coming down so they could walk to AP English together. He spotted the highschool senior before he was spotted, and he felt his step falter as he tried to figure out what had happened. Nothing was coming to mind. Damian's green eyes had met his, and Jon didn't miss the smile that formed for a second before being quickly replaced by an indifferent frown. They met at the bottom of the stairs, walking down to the next flight side by side, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"How was Calc?" Jon heard himself asking, his heart not at all into the light conversation.

"It was boring as usual. How was Trigonometry?"

"Eh."

Damian was giving him a look. Jon swore to himself. He couldn't let on that he had realized something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Kent?" Damian asked. 

He stepped forwards so he could open the door, holding it for Jon and the girl who had been using them as a battering ram through the crowd, the two muscular teens causing almost everyone to get out of the way. Jon met Damian's eyes and saw concern hidden under the mask of boredom.

"Yeah…. Just got lost in thought."

"Mm. That's surprising."

"Shut up!" Jon lightly bumped Damian, and even his light bump caused the older teen to sway sideways.

"Do you have practice after this?" Damian asked after he recovered, squeezing into Jon to slip past a cluster of girls giggling outside the bathroom.

"Dames, when do I not have practice."

Damian glanced over, shrugging lightly. He didn't speak for a moment, and Jon felt himself speaking before he processed what he was gonna say.

"Why, did you have a better idea on how to spend the afternoon?"

Oh fuck. Had he really just said that? Rein it in, Kent!

"Well, considering my current activities include going home and completing homework before spending the evening working and then sleeping until noon tomorrow, just about anything is better," Damian rolled with the comment, one of his many skills.

"I guess I could skip and come hang out, assuming I get ma's permission."

"I would not want to make you miss your practice," Damian said casually, but Jon didn't miss the way his face lit up slightly at the idea.

"It'll be fine. It's not like we have a game soon anyway. And I'd much rather come hang out with you."

The bell for last period was ringing, and they still weren't near the door. Neither teen hurried, in fact, Jon was already texting his mom to see if she would approve his plans.

"I'm glad to know I still retain some importance in your life," Damian snarked, but the minuet grin told Jon he was joking.

"Oh shut up, of course you're important to me," Jon said, lightly swatting Damian's arm.

Damian hummed again, reaching over and adjusting Jon's tie for him, and then straightening his collar, even as they were still walking. Jon felt his eyes widen as it happened, but he didn't stop him. They were a few feet from the door now, the hallways were empty and Jon could hear the teacher beginning to stand up to close the door. If they weren't both through that door before she had closed it then they would be counted tardy. He began to quicken his step, but at the same time, he felt Damian grab his hand and stop, effectively yanking Jon around to look at him.

"Jon…" Damian began to say, and the look in his eyes sent a jolt of worry through Jon.

"Damian, are you okay?" Jon asked, his eyes searching his friends, trying to unlock his secrets.

"I-"

"Mr. Kent. Mr. Wayne. I highly suggest you step through this door before I let it shut."

Damian glanced past Jon, and immediately all emotion was gone. He, still holding onto Jon's hand, started walking, tugging Jon along. He only let go when they reached the door and would be in sight of the rest of the class. The teacher gave them a disappointed look and clicked the door shut while the two teens filtered back through the classroom to the back row where they sat. Jon at the desk next to the window, Damian to his right. They began getting out notebooks and pencils, Damian steadily avoiding eye contact, again.

God damnit, what was wrong with him?!

Jon once again lost track of the lecture, but he was watching Damian scribble down notes so he knew he'd be fine. His hearing was focused on Damian, his spaced out gaze on his friend, and his mind was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

Damian Wayne, heir to the Wayne family fortune, artist, Instagram Influencer, celebrity, highschool senior, martial arts competition winner, and most importantly Robin. Jon had known him since they were just kids, six or seven years now. They were about a year and a half apart in age, and while Damian was finishing his last year of highschool, Jon, only a junior, had another year of suffering to go through, and by himself at that. He had been going to school with Damian for so long that he had begun to dread his senior year. Sure he had other friends, but he had never needed them with Damian around.

Damian knew everything about Jon, knew all of his secrets, because they were best friends and it didn't feel fair to hide anything from the Gothamite. He knew about Jon's super powers. He knew about Jon's anxiety and PTSD. He knew about the several times Jon literally almost died. He knew about how Jon was constantly holding back, when he was fighting, when he was playing football, when he was in school. He knew about the great vat of anger steadily bubbling away inside of Jon's chest. He had been one of the first people Jon had come out to, and had given Jon a simple response of "cool" before socking a jewel thief in the jaw.

Jon knew significantly less about Damian. He knew a lot of the important things, about his past, about him being Robin. About his nightmares and about how sometimes when they're bad he'll go days, even a week, without sleeping until Alfred or Bruce sedate him. He knew about Damian's constant paranoia that one of the Al Ghul's would track him down, or spill his secret to the whole world. He knew Damian compartmentalized almost everything, bottling things up until his bottles shatter and all his emotions come out at once, usually in the form of anger. And he knew that Damian hated asking for help, he refused to appear weak, even in front of Jon, who had cradled Damian's dying body several times now.

Jon was concerned. Damian, despite his usual aloof attitude and all the different masks he put up, had always been the most honest with Jon, having finally opened up and allowed himself to actually talk and express things to his friend. So watching Damian put up walls, block him out so quickly after having seemed ready to open up, it was scaring him. Because whatever it was must have been bad.

Half-way through the lecture, he snuck out his phone and checked his texts, seeing his mom had responded.

_ Mom: Why? You're going over tonight. _

Jon glanced over at Damian, catching him just as he looked away. The teacher was writing on the whiteboard, so Jon took a risk.

_ I need to talk to Damian… I have a bad vibe. _

He knew that would be enough. He had gotten his mother's ability to tell when something was wrong, and usually it worked so much faster then it had been with Damian. He knew that if he told mom he was getting bad vibes off Damian then she'd let him go, because she knew how much Jon cared.

He shoved his phone back into his slacks pockets, trying to focus on the lecture. It wasn't working. He could still hear Damian's heartbeat, thumping steadily and calmly, Jon had counted once during an anxiety attack and Damian's resting rate was about 52 beats per minute, slower then most people, but apparently an indication of good cardiovascular health. Damian ate his Cheerios, apparently. And even when he was in danger, Jon had noticed that it only went up to about 60-65, which was a normal resting rate for most people.

He had looked up at the whiteboard, and a few seconds later, saw Damian looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He caught it happen several times, stolen glances that barely lasted over a second, and every time they met eyes, Damian quickly snapped his back up at the whiteboard. It was all so strange, and now thinking back, he remembered him doing it in AP History. Jon shook his head slightly to clear it, hurriedly scribbling down their assignment for the weekend as the teacher wrote it down. Usually his notebook would be covered in notes from English, he loved the class, hence why he was in AP English, and he dutifully took notes, even though if he ever struggled with something he could ask either his parents, or Damian, who took notes out of habit.

The hour finally ticked by, the bell signalling their freedom. Jon checked his phone before packing up, Lois giving permission on the condition that Jon text her before they went out for the night. He grinned and shot his coach a text that something had come up and he wouldn't be able to make it to practice. Damian was packing up slowly, carefully making sure everything was in its place, while Jon just shoved the rest of his things in and then stood, turning to wait for Damian.

They walked together to Damian's locker, which was on the north side of the building, where he got all the rest of the books he would need for homework. Then they walked all the way across the huge building to the other end where Jon's locker was. He shoved his books into the backpack and then grabbed the drawstring bag from the back that held a few spare clothes and his spare uniform. Together they walked out of the school and to the field where Alfred picked Damian up, Damian already loosening his tie.

"You know, for someone who wears suits all the time, your hatred for that tie is admirable," Jon remarked, smirking at Damian.

Alfred wasn't there yet, but Jon could hear the chopper nearby. Damian raised an eyebrow, a hand in his pocket as he looked at his phone.

"You can not convince me that you enjoy wearing one everyday."

"Naw, but you're the only person who actually makes me wear it tightly, otherwise I'd totally get away with just putting it on and leaving it."

Damian looked up, his gaze shifting from Jon to the helicopter that was setting down a couple yards away. He said something, but even Jon couldn't hear it over the sound of the blades. Together they ducked down and ran to the aircraft, getting in, tucking their backpacks between their feet and putting on their headsets.

"Am I taking Mr. Kent home?" Alfred asked. He always did on Fridays.

"No, Alfred, back to Gotham is fine."

"Yes, sire. And how was your classes today."

"Boring as usual."

"And you, Mr. Kent?"

"They were good, Alfred!"

The rest of the flight was silent, both teens looking at their phones and catching up on all the day's missed socializing. It was not a short flight, so after about an hour, Jon just leaned back and closed his eyes, focusing on pushing his range of hearing out as far as he could.

It kept snapping back in on Damian.

Jon pulled his eyes open and tilted his head to look over at Damian, who was sat beside him, eyes closed, head back against the wall of the chopper. He was probably only meditating, but he wasn't relaxed like he normally was when Jon saw him meditating, his eyes were squeezed shut, forehead wrinkled. Jon frowned and reached over, putting a hand on his leg, feeling the smooth fabric of his slacks, and under that, the tight muscles in his thigh. Damian's eyes came open, looking over at Jon, confusion clear on his face. Jon tilted his head, giving a concerned look that caused the space between his eyebrows to scrunch together.

He watched as Damian's pupils dilated, and as he carefully pulled his emotions back under the surface, compartmentalizing them and storing them for later reflection. Jon hated when he did that, stuffing everything down instead of talking to Jon when he was right here, ready and available to take it all. He sighed through his nose, tapping the headset he was still wearing, as it acted partially as noise deafening. Damian shook his head, looking away, and there it was, that flash of pure emotion that Jon couldn't name. As suddenly as he had seen it, it was gone again and Damian was giving him a smile before leaning back again, his eyes closing. Jon sighed and went to take his hand off Damian's leg, having left it there throughout the whole exchange. He had only just lifted it off when Damian's hand shot out, landing on top of his and pressing it back down against his leg.

Jon didn't hide the surprised look, but then again Damian didn't see it, eyes closed as he curled his fingers around Jon's hand, in between Jon's fingers. He squeezed onto Jon's hand, and Jon could hear his heart quicken slightly, like he was afraid. Jon just copied him, curling his fingers around Damian's and holding the older teen in a grip that he'd have to yank really hard to get out of. He could sense Damian relax lightly and frowned to himself. They definitely needed to talk at some point tonight. Neither let go the rest of the flight.

By the time they got back, they had less then an hour until dinner, but Damian just changed out of his school clothes and then headed down to the main family room, not even asking, just turning on Star Wars Battlefront and handing Jon a controller as he flopped down on the sofa. Jon accepted, sitting a little more gracefully next to Damian, even though Damian had sat on the end and Jon had his choice on the extremely large L shaped sofa. They played quietly, not having any troubles even on Hard. Jon could sense that Damian was still not okay, he was a little spacey, staring at the screen, his thumbs moving as he played, but not exactly paying full attention. He had shifted so his legs were crossed, feet tucked under his thighs, one knee resting on Jon's leg. It was pretty normal, but Jon, a little spacey as well, kept thinking back to the Helicopter.

"What's it like?" Damian asked suddenly, snapping Jon back to reality.

"What is what like?"

There was a beat of silence, then Damian inhaled to speak, holding the breath for a while before speaking, the words slipping out softly.

"Being bi."

Jon stopped, turning to look at Damian, who glanced over, but still focused on the game. After a moment, Jon looked back at the tv, working to clear the wave so he could pause and talk to Damian.

"I don't know? It's nothing special I guess…" he said, hearing Damian going to say something, but he just kept talking. "I don't really have a good comparison to not being bi, since I've like, always been. So I guess it's just like being straight or gay, I just have a much larger selection of people to get hopeless crushes on since I'm attracted to both men and women."

He paused, glancing over at Damian, considering his next words very well before forcing them out.

"Why do you ask?"

They didn't talk about things like this. Not because Damian didn't accept Jon, but because it simply wasn't important. Jon was bisexual, it was just a fact. It was as much a part of him as his black hair was. They didn't talk about things like this because Damian, as everyone who ever met him knew, wasn't by any means a romantic. He gave little thought to romance, something Bruce and Dick chalked up to his past. But Jon knew better. Jon knew it was because he was too afraid of getting attached to someone like that. Because of that, Damian had yet to have a real relationship with anyone, male or female. Jon knew he had still… done things… but he hadn't been in a committed relationship, nor had he ever once expressed interest in forming one. Jon always considered his best friend to be asexual or aromantic, but didn't ever say that out loud, knowing it wasn't his place to put labels on Damian.

Now, his question asked, Jon kept glancing over at Damian, who didn't seem to be in any rush to answer, his focus on the tv. Jon simply waited, knowing that if Damian had asked the first question, he had a reason, and since he had asked, he was ready to tell the reason, but just needed a moment to gather himself. Finally, their current wave cleared, Damian paused the game, looking down at the controller in his hands.

"I…"

Jon waited as Damian trailed off. If there was one thing he had learned through his teenage years, it was how to be patient when the Wayne family was preparing to open up and show emotions. 

"I've been thinking… a lot recently."

Damian swallowed, fidgeting with the controller, he squirmed slightly in his seat, and Jon, sensing he needed something to ground him, gently placed his hand on the leg that was against his. Damian looked down at it, and deflated slightly, leaning towards Jon slightly, pressing their already touching shoulders together.

"Yeah?" Jon prompted, quickly checking the surrounding hallways to make sure no one was coming, knowing Damian would close up like a clam if he thought anyone had overheard.

Damian was stalling, his hand dropping down to rest on Jon's wrist, long fingers curling lightly around it, pressing against the vein that allowed him to feel Jon's pulse. He took in a small breath, and Jon saw a moment where he knew Damian was considering shutting down and shutting him out, throwing back up the slowly lowered walls. He squeezed Damian's leg lightly, giving him a small smile. Damian looked up into Jon's eyes, his pupils dilating again.

"I… I think I'm gay," Damian whispered.

Jon felt a ripple of shock run through him, but he was careful to keep it off his face. He kept smiling.

"Okay. Why do you say that?"

He was going to support Damian. Of course he was. Anyone who thought differently could take that thought and shove it up their ass. But he wanted to talk it through, and make sure Damian was sure.

"I have had a few incidents now…" Damian started speaking, keeping a solid grip on Jon's wrist, biting his lip before speaking again.

"Something happened not long ago with one of the newer Teen Titans… she… we kissed, and I felt… nothing. I assumed I merely was not attracted to her, but after another similar incident happened with a boy, that gave a much different reaction, I began thinking that maybe it wasn't that she was unattractive to me, but instead it was that I just wasn't attracted to females."

Jon nodded as he listened to Damian speaking softly, telling the story, his eyes still fixed on Jon.

"Is that why you've been so distant?"

Damian winced lightly but nodded. "I did not wish to make things… strained with our relationship."

Jon gave him a smile and a small headshake.

"Dames, your sexuality isn't gonna change anything. Nothing changed when I came out to you, I'm sorry that you thought you coming out would."

Damian deflated like a balloon, slumping into the sofa as he looked down at the hand that was still holding onto Jon's wrist.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Damian shook his head just slightly.

"That's okay. It's okay. Everyone has the right to take their time with these things. But you know what this means?"

"What?"

"I gotta take you out for ice cream as a celebration."

"Kent," Damian weakly protested, rolling his eyes. But he grinned.

"Come on, it's my job as your best friend!"

"Fine. Later. On patrol."

"Oh, that one little shop that loves us?!"

"Yes."

Jon grinned, and Damian returned it. But the smile was gone within seconds.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jon asked, noting a shift back to the closed off demeanor.

Damian didn't answer, his eyes focused on something behind Jon. He turned to look, following his gaze to a picture of Damian, Bruce and Selina, and he instantly understood. He gently squeezed Damian's leg again.

"You're worried about Bruce?"

A small nod was his response.

"Hey, you know what other pictures I see up there?"

Jon pulled his hand away, slipping it around Damian's shoulders and tugging him forwards so they would both be able to see. He pointed at a picture of young Dick, giggling as he was covered in flour, a red haired boy beside him, then to one of Jason, this one much more recent, as the dark haired man had his arm around a ginger haired man, a young girl stood between them, all three grinning. Then finally he pointed to a picture of Tim, he was on Conners back, head on Conner's shoulder, looking half asleep, but Conner was grinning.

"Your brothers have all gone through this too at some point. Dick's bi. Jason's pan slash doesn't give a fuck. Tim is gay, and dating my half-brother. Bruce loves them all, he did before they came out, and he does now. Why would that be any different with you?"

Jon looked down at Damian, who was still pulled close to him, his arm still keeping him tucked against his side. Damian glanced between all the pictures, then back up at Jon, his carefully contained emotions swirling around on his face. He took nearly two minutes to speak, his eyes restlessly darting around the room.

"Because I'm the blood son…"

Jon suddenly understood and wanted to smack himself.

"And you think he expects you to keep the family line going?"

Damian nodded just slightly.

"Oh Dames."

Jon couldn't help it. He tugged Damian to him, pulling the man tight against his chest. Damian, surprisingly didn't fight it. Instead he threw his arms around Jon, burying his face into his neck. That was more shocking then it would have been if Damian had pushed him off and punched him. They hugged for a few moments before Jon loosened his grip so Damian could pull away if he wanted to. He didn't, so Jon just squeezed him again, rubbing a hand up and down Damian's back.

"Dames. Look at your family. Dick and Jason are basically adopted. Bruce has legal guardianship over Tim. And he's married, but hasn't had another kid. I don't think he's worried about keeping the line going-"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Damian asked with a small sniff.

"What?"

Damian pushed away from Jon, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jon realized with a start that he had been  _ crying _ .

"Why wouldn't he have that expectation. Any father would. I'm sure yours did."

"Yeah… but he cares more about my happiness then that… Maybe B does… but I'm willing to bet that when you tell him, it won't be important anymore."

Damian didn't respond, swallowing and rubbing his eyes again. He looked down at his lap, not making eye contact again. Jon could hear footsteps coming down the halls, judging from the volume of the footfalls and gait, it was probably Silena. Or Dick. They walked similarly. Jon reached out, putting his arm around Damian's shoulder, pulling him into another side hug.

"Dames. I'm very proud of you. I know how difficult it is to admit things like this, even just to yourself. And if anyone tries to tell you that it's wrong, I'll tell them where to stuff it. Even Bruce."

Damian laughed, smiling up at Jon and leaning a little more into him. Jon judged that he had a minute before whoever walked through the doorway.

"Thank you, Jon."

Jon smiled and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Damian's temple. Damian tilted his head into it, prolonging it slightly. But even he heard the person who was about to walk in, pulling away just as they walked in, tapping on the doorframe.

"Hey, boys."

So it was Selina.

Damian was still being hugged by Jon, he still had his weight leaned on Jon, and clearly wasn't bugged enough by Silena's presence to pull away.

"Hi, Selina!" Jon called, conveniently creating a block for Damian to hide behind and get ahold of his emotions.

"Alfred said dinner is ready."

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit!"

"Oh, and Jon, I think Bruce said something about Tim and Kon joining us."

"Oh, cool!"

Selina smiled and sauntered away. Damian pulled away, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, destroying the carefully styled quiff. Jon, arm still around him, gave one last squeeze before letting go, grabbing their controllers and shutting off the game. He stood, turning to Damian and offering his hand. Damian took it, and despite not needing the help, let Jon pull him up off the sofa.

"Kent…. Really…. Thank you."

"Of course, Dames."

They smiled at each other and started walking towards the dining hall, and Jon totally wasn't staring at Damian's ass as they walked. It wasn't his fault that his totally fine ass was practically on display, the black joggers he was wearing hugging all his curves and hanging onto his hips.

Then he realized what exactly he was doing and snapped his eyes up to the back of Damian's head. Dammit. First the multiple times he accidentally flirted today(something he caught himself doing more and more often), the hand holding in the helicopter, the whole situation back there with the physical contact, the forehead kiss. Now this!? What was Jon doing?!

Sure he'd had a crush on Damian before. Not long after he realized he was bi. He had gone into a bit of a panic when he realized he had developed a crush on his best friend, going to Conner for advice. Conner, who had, at the time, just started dating Tim, had laughed and told Jon that was pretty standard and gave him some advice on how to deal with it, ending the conversation with "the bats will always need a Super by their side, and we always need our bats, it's up to you to decide how that relationship works". 

He had thought he had gotten over it. But since school started back up and he was spending everyday with his friend, he had been catching himself doing little things like accidentally flirting, touching Damian far more than necessary, stealing glances during classes. He was realizing that maybe he wasn't over Damian. But he wasn't going to do anything about it, even with Damian having just come out, he needed time to get used to the idea.

They walked into the dining room, and Jon zeroed in on the broad chested carbon copy of his father. Conner met his eyes at the same time, jumping up out of his chair and floating into the air. Jon felt a grin breaking out and copied him, floating high enough to be level with Connor.

"Boys-" Bruce had started too late.

The two supers had flown into each other, meeting in a hug, a gust of wind shooting out when they met. Bruce just sighed and held down his files so they didn't blow away.

"Hey, bro!" Kon pulled away, ruffling Jon's hair as they slowly floated down to be on the floor.

"Kon, how have you been! God it feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah, sorry I missed Sunday lunch, things came up over here."

"Yeah, we know."

Kon ruffled Jon's hair again, glancing behind him at Damian, who was patiently waiting. He raised an eyebrow at Jon before turning and walking back around the huge table, sitting beside Tim again. Tim was focused on his laptop, humming as Conner said something to him. Damian walked up to Jon, gently touching his arm and nodding at the table. Jon nodded in response, walking to the table and sitting in his usual spot, next to Damian, who sat on Bruce's right.

"I wasn't aware you were joining us, Jon. Don't you usually have football after class?" Bruce asked, putting all his papers up in his file.

"Took the day off," Jon said, shrugging. "Won't kill the team if I take some personal time."

"I suppose that's true."

Alfred walked in, serving their dinner. After dinner, and a short chat with Kon, Jon joined Damian upstairs where they spent a few hours working on homework, Jon tackling everything except his English report, knowing he could do it Sunday. Before they got ready to go out, he sent his mom a text to tell her, before grabbing his suit and following Damian downstairs to the batcave. Jon changed quickly, he had switched uniforms several times in the past few years and most recently had settled on red boots, blue pants, a blue jacket with a yellow and red S, black half gloves that went halfway up his forearms. Oh and the red cape. He loved his capes. He had also improved on his father's design and stolen from Kon, adding in a gray belt, similar to the bats.

While he had changed, Damian had been discussing a case with Bruce, yet to change, so just standing in front of Batman in sweatpants and a half-zip long sleeve shirt. He really was gorgeous, and there were many valid reasons why Jon had a crush on him. His black hair was almost always crazy soft, he kept it shaved close except on the top, which when styled, left an impressive quiff, and even when not styled, somehow looked crazy good, enough volume in his hair to keep it from being limp. His green eyes were a shade darker then kryptonite, but not any shade Jon had ever seen before, his eyelashes long and thick. He had high, and well defined cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and his nose was turned up the end, miraculously not bent from the many times Jon knew it had been broken.

Continuing down past Damian's perfect face, Jon had seen him shirtless enough times to know he was perfectly built, muscular arms and shoulders, well formed pecs, and a chiseled abdomen. The only thing marring Damian's perfect tan skin, was the countless scars he had gained over the years, the pale white aberrations criss crossing over each other and causing interesting patterns. And then there was the aforementioned well shaped ass, and the thighs that Jon had seen snap a man's neck before (long story). There was a reason Damian was so lusted after, both at their school and online.

Jon, standing there in his tight uniform, spaced out at Damian, didn't notice him moving until he was being spoken too. He snapped his head over to where Damian was grabbing his uniform and gave a confused face.

"I'm going to get dressed, and then we can head out, Father has some work for us to do."

"Okay!"

Damian gave Jon an odd look due to the pitchiness of his voice, but didn't say anything else, just walked away to change. Jon meandered around the cave until Robin walked out, heading towards his motorcycle. Damian had also made changes to his uniform, currently going for much darker colors. Black pants and boots, the body armor better now then it ever had been before, due to a few close calls. It was now black Kevlar which had been painted with some red to keep the old familiar style, the old Robin symbol still pinned to his chest. He had forgone the cape, but kept the hood, it flowed seamlessly into his shirt, and somehow didn't look stupid. He had also swapped out his green gloves and mask for a lighter grey color.

Robin climbed onto his motorcycle, revving it and looking up at Jon.

"You ready, flyboy?"

"Born ready."

Jon floated up off the ground a few inches. Robin grinned and let his bike rev up before switching gears, peeling out of the cave, Jon shot after him, causing a small boom with the suddenness of his departure.

After they had traveled around for a while, chasing down Batman's leads and gathering information for him, Jon convinced Damian to get their celebratory ice cream, they walked into the little late night ice cream shop and got their favorites, Cookies and Cream for Jon and Mint Chocolate Chip for Damian. Jon flew them up to a nearby tall building, where they sat on the edge, taking their comms out, eating and letting their legs swing.

"To coming out." Jon held up a spoon of his icecream.

Damian chuckled and tapped his own spoonful to Jon's lightly before shoving it in his mouth. They were sitting with their shoulders touching, feet occasionally kicking each other.

"Thank you, Jon…. This is really nice."

Damian was getting that far away look, Jon could see it even through the domino mask. It meant Damian was going to actually express emotion, say something sappy.

"I'm glad our fathers forced us to work together all those years ago… I really don't know what I would do without you."

Jon gently nudged Damian with his elbow, pulling his gaze off of Gotham's city lights and smiling at him.

"Dames-"

"No, really. I don't say it enough. But you were my friend when no one else even wanted to be around me. You helped me live even a slightly normal life. I don't think I would be who I am today if it wasn't for you."

Jon was staring at Damian now. That was a lot for Damian, more good emotion then Jon had ever seen or heard him express. Damian was smiling back, waiting for a response. When none came, he frowned slightly.

"Kent?"

_ Fuck I think I Love him. _

"Don't go getting soft on me now! You gotta be the stoic, broody, tall dark and mysterious so I can keep being the class clown!" Jon finally said, grinning to show he was joking.

Damian chuckled, looking back ahead.

"I won't… may I have a bite of your ice cream?"

"Oh yeah!" Jon carefully scooped up a spoonful before holding it out.

He expected Damian to take the spoon, but he didn't, just leaned forwards and ate right off the spoon which Jon was still holding. Jon felt his brain short-circuit. Damian straightened, humming as he tasted the sugary snack, his eyes closed slightly. Jon watched him lick a stray drop off his lips and dear God it took everything in him not to lean over and press his lips to Damian's.

"Would you like some?"

"Sure."

Jon took the offered bite, copying Damian as the teen had held it up high enough. The mint was strong, biting back as Jon let it melt in his mouth. It was good though.

After a while longer, they put their comms in and went to head back into the fray, but before they jumped off the roof, Jon stopped Damian with a hand on the shoulder.

"Dames, if you ever need me… like need me to be there as support when you tell someone, don't be afraid to ask. And you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, Kent."

"Good."

Damian opened his mouth to say something, and then grinned, reaching his hands up, putting them against Jon's chest, and shoving.

Jon let out a scream as he fell backwards off the roof, tumbling for a moment before he remembered he could fly. He caught himself and slowly drifted back up, arms crossed as he glared at Damian, who was howling with laughter.

"I'm glad you think that's funny."

He reached out and grabbed Damian, fingers curling around the edge of his Kevlar and then floating back, pulling Damian along. The older teen let out a shout and grabbed onto Jon, fingers gripping in his shirt as he scrambled to stand on top of Jon's feet, then glare at him.

"You can't start a fight and not expect the other person to swing."

"I can when it's with you."

Jon grinned down at Damian, who was still glaring at him. He carefully adjusted his grip, arms going around Damian's lower back to offer a better hold. They were just floating there, over an empty street, four stories in the air. Neither spoke, but Jon realized that Damian's heart was beating faster then usual.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have done that, I probably scared you."

Jon was well aware how close they were. He could feel the warmth coming off of Damian's body, could smell the mint ice cream on his breath.

"I wasn't scared," Damian breathed out. And Jon knew he was right.

He hadn't scared Damian. But he was suggesting things. Things he didn't mean. Or rather shouldn't do.

"We should get back down there."

Damian hummed, Jon swallowed and couldn't stop himself from looking down at Damian's lips. They were the same height now, with Damian balanced on his feet. It would be so easy to just lean forwards and-

No he shouldn't do that. He needed to stop thinking about doing that. But he had heard Damian's heart skip and he couldn't stop the little sigh that escaped him. He stopped fighting gravity, allowing them to slowly drift to the ground, not missing the small frown that placed itself on Damian's beautiful lips. The ones that Jon wanted to kiss until they were swollen and pink. God he needed to get back in control.

"Jon…" Damian murmured softly, even as they hit the ground, he didn't pull away, just continued to balance on Jon, his hands balled in the mans jacket.

"Not now, please, Dames…. Just not now."

A small sigh escaped Damian and he stepped back, off of Jon's feet, dropping him so he was slightly shorter. Jon just leaned forwards and pressed another kiss to Damian's forehead. Letting it linger for much longer than necessary before stepping away. He could almost visibly see Damian's walls get thrown up as he switched back into Robin. With a sigh, Jon cast his hearing out, looking for anyone needing saved.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna tell him."

Jon looked over from his laptop, eyebrow raising. He was sat in the library with Damian, studying during their free period, something Jon had somehow managed to secure this year, unusual for a Junior. They had been working on their midterm English paper, it wasn't due for another few weeks, but they both preferred to get things done in advance, with their busy schedules it was always better.

"Who?" Jon asked. Because he genuinely didn't know. Damian had just spoke randomly after 10 minutes of silence.

"Father."

"Oh shit."

Jon didn't need to know what Damian was going to tell Bruce. Only the one thing they had been talking about for nearly a month now. The one thing that caused Damian's heart to quicken and him to get sweaty palms. Well, one of the very few things.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"It's finally time."

"Shit okay… when you gonna do it?"

"I think I need to do it tonight before I change my mind."

"... Do you want me to be there?"

Damian opened his mouth, Jon heard him take in a breath, and sensed he was about to say no. But then he stopped.

"Actually that would be very nice."

Jon nodded. "I'll be there for supper."

Damian smiled at him, leaning his head on his hands, his elbows braced on the table. In less then a month, Damian had been slowly coming out to those around him. After Jon it had been his friends Maya and Colin, then the Teen Titans. Then slowly his family, starting with Dick (who had hugged him and taken him out to dinner), then Jason, Roy, and even Roy's daughter, Lian. Tim and Conner had found out next, and then even Alfred had been told. Almost everyone knew, except Bruce and Selina. Hell even Clark and Lois had been told. So Damian deciding to tell his parents was a pretty big deal.

Jon pulled out his phone, texting his parents.

_ I'm going to Gotham for dinner tonight. Damian's gonna come out to his parents and wants me to be there. I'll be back by curfew. _

He knew they wouldn't stop him. They knew how much Jon's support had meant to Damian over the past month, and even through the years before that. He put it on the table next to him and smiled up at Damian, who smiled back. Jon reached his hand out and Damian gently slipped his into it. They still had yet to discuss what the hell was going on between them. Jon's original crush of his youth had only gotten worse as the month had gone on, and boy some days it took every ounce of his willpower not to kiss Damian until they were gasping for air.

He was fairly certain Damian knew it too. Sometimes he would do things like letting his hand rest on Jon's thigh, especially when they were in the helicopter. Like last weekend, Jon had gone to Gotham after school, and he had let his hand drop down onto the other teens leg, they were already sat close enough that their shoulders were touching. Jon tensed the second he felt the pressure on his leg, and it didn't get any better when Damian slid it up slightly, grinning like the little shit he was. Oh Jon had struggled so hard that day, he had to think every single mood killing thought he could that day in order to keep himself off of Damian.

He had been so adamant about keeping their relationship platonic because Damian had just came out, that was the reason at first. Then it became needing to think. And currently it was that Bruce didn't know, and Jon wasn't gonna force himself to dance around the actual Batman in order to have a relationship with his son. But good God everyday his resolve was crumbling more and more.

After their study hour, they split off to go to their separate afternoon classes, having just one period before they would rejoin for AP English. The afternoon ticked by slowly, and after the final bell, Damian left to head to Gotham, while Jon just headed down to the locker room getting changed for football practice. Practice also dragged by, but Jon managed to get out a half an hour early, grabbing a shower and taking off to Gotham. He got the flight done in record time, landing outside the front door and tucking his shirt into his pants before letting himself in. He searched around with his hearing, stepping into the kitchen to inform Alfred of his presence first, before finding Damian in the drawing room, scribbling at sheet music.

Jon walked in, setting his backpack down by the door and tapping on the door to alert Damian. The teen glanced up, smiling. He was doing that a lot recently.

"Hey."

"Hello…Thank you for coming."

"Yeah of course."

Jon walked over and sat next to Damian on the piano bench, lightly playing the one tune Damian had taught him. As soon as Jon stopped, Damian picked up where he left off, finishing the song.

"Show off."

"I'm not in the orchestra for nothing."

Jon chuckled, looking over at Damian. Damian reached a hand up, fixing Jon's wind-blown hair, smoothing it down, and then letting his hand drop to smooth out a wrinkle in his button down. Neither spoke for a moment. Jon reached out to trace a scar on Damian's jaw.

"We should talk sometime," Jon murmured lightly, his eyes dropping down to Damian's mouth.

"Agreed… Jonathan, I can't help-"

His mouth snapped shut, looking behind Jon, who dropped his hand instantly, putting it on the piano keys.

"Damian, you really need to tell us when Jon's coming over for dinner."

"My apologies, Father."

Jon glanced behind him, offering Bruce, who was now leaning against the door frame, a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Bruce."

"It's fine, kid. It's not like we don't have the room. Dinners waiting."

"Yes, father."

Damian didn't move, waiting until Bruce walked away.

"What were you saying?" Jon asked.

"It was nothing."

Jon sighed, there they were again. Those walls, protecting Damian from any harm the world might wish him. They headed into the dining room, and all through dinner, Jon could sense Damian's nervousness, could hear his heart beating quicker. But he didn't say anything, just kept giving encouraging smiles. Finally, Bruce and Selina were almost done eating, and Damian put his fork down on his almost untouched plate.

"I need to speak with you two," Damian said softly, but the words seemed to echo around the room.

Selina raised a graceful eyebrow, and Bruce, a fork halfway in his mouth, froze, blinking at Damian. He put the fork down, folded his hands and looked at Damian with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

Damian's heart was pounding, faster then Jon had ever heard before. He knew what would be going through Damian's mind, the thought that he could make something up now and get out of all this. And life would continue as normal. His secret would remain such. Jon reached a hand under the table and squeezed Damian's leg.

"No, nothing is wrong…. I just need to tell you something…. A secret I have been keeping."

That had Selina looking concerned as well. Secrets were an issue in this family. They weren't used to hiding things from each other. Neither parent spoke, and Damian took nearly a minute to gather himself, taking a shaky breath before speaking.

"I am gay."

Silence was thick in the air, Selina and Bruce looked at him, then at each other, then back at Damian.

"Okay," Selina said, smiling.

"Thank you for telling us." Bruce was also smiling.

Jon felt himself grinning and he gave Damian's leg another squeeze.

"How long have you known?"

"Around a month now…"

"Can I ask if anyone else knows?"

".... You are the last of the family to find out."

Bruce barely hid his confused and partially offended look. Then his gaze slid to Jon, who was still grinning. And oh Jon knew the questions that had just popped into Bruce's head.

"Jon has known the longest… which is why I asked for him to come tonight… I didn't want to change my mind, and I knew he wouldn't let me."

Damian glanced over, giving Jon a small smile, which he quite happily returned. Bruce didn't comment for a moment, considering all the new information he had just been told.

"Even Tim?" He asked, still bewildered how he was the last one to find out.

"Oh… Tim was an accident. I was talking to Conner about it and he overheard," Jon said, shrugging lightly.

"Huh."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just…"

Damian looked back at Jon and was given a nod.

"I was fearful that you might be disappointed… that no one would continue the family line…"

Bruce immediately looked sad. He pushed out of his chair, walking over and crouching beside Damian.

"Damian, I am so sorry that I made you think that. I don't care about that. What I care about is my kids happiness. You deserve to be happy."

Damian nodded, and Jon could swear he saw his eyes watering. After a moment of hesitation, Damian lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Bruce in a hug. Bruce returned it tightly, not letting go even as he was knocked back onto his ass. Jon was grinning, happy for Damian.

"I do believe I prepared accordingly for this joyous occasion," Alfred's voice said, and he walked in, holding a plate with four rainbow cupcakes, topped with white icing and rainbow sprinkles.

Damian laughed upon seeing them.

"Alfred, you are amazing," he said, grinning at the elderly butler.

"I do try, Master Damian."

Jon spent another hour in Gotham, getting Damian to help him with his biology homework after they had been released from dinner. When it was finally time to leave, Damian walked out with him, watching as Jon pulled on his school Blazer, and a windbreaker over that. He turned to Damian, smiling.

"Hey, I'm really proud of you, you know that?"

Damian smiled and nodded, he had his arms wrapped around himself, the evening october air cutting through his sweater. He watched as Jon stepped closer, reaching up to smooth back Damian's hair and place a kiss on his friend's forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jon murmured, letting his hand trail down and caress Damian's cheek.

"Bright and early," Damian answered, leaning into Jon's touch.

Jon stepped back, grabbing his backpack from the floor, making sure everything was zipped properly and pulling it on before turning back to Damian and pulling him into a hug. Damian slipped his arms under Jon's, his hands resting on his lower back, under his backpack, their heads resting against each other's. Neither pulled away for a while, much longer then either would admit later. But finally Jon forced himself to say goodbye and step away.

"Be safe tonight," he whispered, giving Damian a squeeze before stepping back.

"As if you won't know if I'm not."

Damian reached up and rested his hand over Jon's heart. The weight of his hand felt right there. Jon took Damian's hand and squeezed it.

"Still. It'll take me a bit to get here if you are in danger," Jon said, finally admitting to always keeping an ear on Damian.

"I know," Damian had barely whispered the words.

His heart rate had picked up slightly, Jon had noticed the change but didn't really think about it, but standing here, looking into Damian's dilated eyes, he made up his mind. He stepped into Damian's space again, his free hand coming up to rest on Damian's neck.

"We should really talk," he murmured.

Damian's eyes had been on his lips, and they didn't leave, even as he responded.

"We should. Sometime."

Jon wouldn't be able to tell you who iniated it, or even what exactly happened. All he knew is one second he was beginning to say something about waiting until after they talked, and the next he had his lips pressed to Damian's in an almost desperate kiss. Damian pulled his hand free, letting them go to Jon's shoulders and bunch up the fabric there, while Jon's now free hand curled around Damian's hip, holding him close. They kissed like two long time lovers, who knew every inch of their partner, how to kiss their partner to make them weak at the knees, knowing what would come next without having to give signals. Damian parted his lips, giving Jon full control of the situation, as well as the ability to rub their tongues together, kissing Damian so passionately that he had to move his other hand down to circle around his back, practically holding Damian up. 

It went on for much longer then it should, and not nearly enough time. Damian finally pulled back, his cheeks pink, his breathing short and quick as he tried to recover. Jon kept him pulled close, staring down into Damian's eyes, his pupils blown wide, lips slightly swollen. Jon was sure he looked the same. After a stretch of silence, Jon finally spoke.

"Good night, Damian."

"Good night."

Jon lightly kissed Damian again, hoping to permanently implant the memory of how his lips felt. He didn't ever want to forget this moment. Finally he forced himself to let go, to step back.

Damian lifted a hand in a half wave, watching Jon shoot into the sky and take off back towards Metropolis. Damian wouldn't see it, but Jon grinned like an idiot the whole way home.

  
  
  


It had been well over a week and they still hadn't talked

Damian had gone on a date Saturday night. Jon knew, and he was not happy, jealousy shooting through his body and stirring the bubbling vat of anger. But he had smiled and pretended everything was fine, because Damian deserved it. Because he wasn't that much of an asshole, even if he wanted to find the guy, fly him to the middle of Canada and leave him there permanently.

They needed to talk.

But they hadn't. Because finding time just didn't work. Jon had stated pretty quickly that they weren't talking at school because he didn't want people overhearing. So that left after school. Well Jon started having football practices that went pretty late, so that left Tuesday and Friday when they patrolled together. Tuesday, Damian had been injured and had to cancel, and Friday Jon had a game. So here he was, the Tuesday after Damian's date, pretending to be interested as Damian, surprisingly talkative today, chattered away about the C-list celebrity he had gone on a date with.

He really couldn't care less. And that vat of anger was boiling now, about to bubble over.

They were supposed to be doing homework before supper, but Jon was having an incredibly difficult time focusing on anything other then the jealous rage settling deep in his bones.

"Look," Jon grumbled finally, looking up at Damian. "Can we just get this done?"

Damian actually looked startled, whatever emotion displayed on Jon's face enough to silence him entirely. Jon looked back at his Trigonometry homework and sighed through his nose.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, reaching over to put a hand on Jon's forearm.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Jon's voice was tense, eyes focused in on his homework. He didn't want to look at Damian.

"Fine."

Damian reached out and shut Jon's laptop. Jon snapped his head up, glaring at him.

"What the hell."

"Then let's talk about the other topic you've been avoiding for a month and a half."

Damian looked determined and Jon knew the only way he'd get out of this was the Apocalypse. He sighed, shifting in his seat to look at Damian. He wasn't going to speak first, if Damian wanted to have this talk, now of all times, he was going to have to start it.

"What was that, two Thursday's ago. When we kissed. What did that mean."

"Apparently nothing," Jon snapped, crossing his arms and letting his fingers dig into his skin.

Damian gave him another shocked look.

"What?"

Jon, stubborn as a mule, just glared.

"... You're jealous aren't you."

"Give the boy a prize."

"You're upset because I went on a date?!"

"No!" Jon stood, beginning to pace. "No! I'm upset because you went on a date and I got jealous about it! Oh you couldn't believe the anger that burned through me."

Damian's jaw closed with a snap, looking bewildered as he stared at Jon.

"I'm mad at myself for getting jealous! I don't have that right. When I came out I went on countless dates before I settled on anything that lasted longer then a week, and even then it wasn't that long. I got to experiment, and explore and figure out my types, in both men and women. And I'm fucking pissed at myself because I want to claim you and not give you that chance!"

As quickly as the words rushed out of his mouth, he regretted them. He closed his mouth, clenching his jaw and looking anywhere but at Damian. He had said it. The one thought that had been swirling around in his brain for a month. The one he had been too scared to linger on, because if he thought about it, if he let it be true, he knew he'd feel bad immediately.

And oh god did he feel like a piece of shit. 

Damian didn't speak, and Jon didn't try to backtrack. After a few minutes silence, he looked up, forcing himself to speak again.

"I don't have the right to think that, or to get jealous because you went out with someone who wasn't me. Because you deserve the chance to experience everything that comes with being out, even the bad experiences I wish could keep away. I'm sorry I've been pissy. You didn't deserve me taking it out on you."

He had spoken much softer this time, only making eye contact for a brief second. Damian stood, walking closer, and Jon flinched away, expecting to be slapped or yelled at or something. He deserved it. But instead, Damian wrapped his arms around Jon's stomach and hugged him tightly.

"What?" Jon breathed out, standing there in shock.

"You're an idiot," Damian muttered, his face against Jon's neck.

"Damian-"

"No, shut up."

Damian pushed away, looking up at him.

"If you would've asked me, I would've said yes. I don't care about experimenting and experiences. I've done enough of that in my life already. And I've done enough running from things. From myself, from my family, and from you."

Jon was for sure he looked like an idiot, staring at Damian with wide eyes. This was not what he was expecting.

"You…. You know best of all, how hard it is for me to open up to people, to let them into my life. And I'm sure you know how much relationships… Attachment of any kind, really, how much they scare me."

Jon nodded slightly, it had been mentioned once or twice over the years.

"Kent, if you would have just  _ asked _ ," Damian stressed, a wistful tone in his voice, his hand coming up to Jon's cheek.

Jon didn't speak, leaning into the touch. He still had that jealous rage bubbling away under his skin, but he was beginning to understand.

"So… what did that kiss mean?" Damian asked again.

Jon took a breath, about to spit out an answer and end the conversation. But he stopped, Damian had pretty much just said he wanted to date, it wasn't like he could lose anymore then he already had. He had pretty much thrown his cards down on the table.

"It meant everything," Jon said.

He took a half step in, bringing them back together, his hands coming up to gently cup Damian's face.

"If…. If I asked now?

"My answer wouldn't change. Not if you had asked two weeks ago. Not if you asked today, or tomorrow, or in a month."

Jon felt a weight lift off of him, and for the first time that evening, a grin cracked on his face. But neither moved. And he didn't ask. Damian was looking up at him, just shorter than him by an inch, but enough to make him tilt up his head to look Jon in the eyes. And for the first time in a while, Damian's emotions were displayed clear as day on his face, no attempt to mask them. The dominant emotion was hope.

Jon didn't ask. He wasn't sure he was quite ready, but he did lean in and press his lips to Damian's in a tender kiss, that was immediately returned. Damian's hands went to Jon's arms, grounding himself as they kissed. And as quickly as the last time, it shifted into so much more, a desperate, passionate kiss that had Jon holding Damian tight against him. He lost track of how long they kissed, getting short breaths throughout the process in order to keep kissing, to not lose Damian's lips against his. But finally he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Dames, are you sure-"

"I'm ready now," Damian breathed back, eyes opening slightly to look at Jon.

Jon felt one last protest in him.

"But it hasn't been that long since-"

"Jonathan. I have, over my life, kissed and been kissed by many people. You are the only one who feels right, the only one who can make me weak at the knees like this."

Well that was a good argument. Jon felt his protests fade away, slipping past his reach and just leaving a sense of peace. He nodded slightly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Dames, will you date me?"

"Yes."

And Damian was kissing him again. Jon felt a rush of some indescribable joy course through him and he pressed against Damian, slowly pulling them back until they landed on his bed, and Damian clambered on top of him, straddling him, still kissing him deeply. Their bodies moving in sync, perfectly slotted together like two puzzle pieces.

They didn't move until they heard the knocking on Jon's door.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready."

Jon shifted, breaking the passionate kiss.

"Yeah, mom!"

He listened until he could hear the footsteps retreating down the hall. And then he looked up at Damian, who was currently taller then him, smiling at him. Damian reached his hands up, running them through Jon's hair, and twisting the strands around his fingers.

"So that happened."

Damian hummed, still smiling as he played with Jon's hair.

"It was good."

"Mmm, I'm glad we're in agreement."

Jon sighed happily and pressed another kiss to Damian's lips.

"God I'm such an idiot," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes you are, but I've known that for a while."

"Hey!" Jon protested, lightly pushing Damian's arm.

Damian laughed and tugged on Jon's hair, causing him to tilt his head up so Damian could kiss him again.

"This is gonna be weird if we ever break up," Jon murmured in between kisses. 

"Then don't break up with me," Damian responded, smirking.

"Okay."

By the time they got to dinner, they were both such a mess that Jon knew he had no choice but to tell his parents, who were staring at him in concern. They had just sat down when he made the announcement.

"Hey, we're dating."

"Ah," Lois said like that explained everything.

Clark gave Jon a raised eyebrow and a concerned look.

"Yeah, I know. It's been discussed," Jon said, waving his father's concern off and starting to shovel his food in.

Clark looked at Damian. "Does Bruce know?"

"Admittedly… he's suspected it since I came out…"

Jon almost choked on his food, head snapping up to his  _ boyfriend. _

" _ What?! _ "

Damian shrugged. "He didn't believe my excuse that you were there to keep me from changing my mind."

Jon just continued staring at Damian, who chuckled, beginning to eat quietly. Jon shook his head slightly and returned to eating, but his thoughts were stuck on the fact that the actual Batman thought he was dating his son.

After dinner, and a few more hours of "homework" the two went out to patrol Metropolis. Nothing world ended ever happened in Metropolis, so it was a relaxed evening, and they went back rather early, crashing in bed by 1am. This had been their habit for several years now. On Tuesday, Damian came over after school, patrolled and then spent the night and they'd go to school together the next day. They had shared the same bed since they were 13 and 14, and that hadn't changed over the past 4 years, and if definitely wasn't going to change now. On Fridays, it was the same situation, just Jon went to Gotham, and patrols there always lasted much longer, crashing with Damian in his bed. 

The next day, when they went to school, they weren't exactly subtle about their new relationship, but they didn't go around making out in the halls or anything. Jon was already planning a date for later in the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! I really couldn't make you guys wait anymore for this. 
> 
> I loved writing this incredibly sweet story so much, and I love writing these boys more than anything. We stan accepting families and Good Dad Bruce™.
> 
> Also shameless plug, I have lots more JonDami fics, so feel free to go check those out on my page!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are amazing. Thanks!!!


End file.
